1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover that protects the tip of a surgical instrument.
2. Background Information
Ophthalmic procedures are sometimes performed using surgical instruments such as forceps and ultrasonic hand pieces. The instruments typically include removable tips that must be sterilized after each procedure. Sterilization can be accomplished by placing the tip in an autoclave. The autoclave introduces a pressurized fluid that cleans the tip.
The tips of the surgical instruments are relatively small and can be cumbersome to handle. Additionally, the tips can be easily bent or otherwise damaged. To protect the surgical tips, and to facilitate handling and storage, the tips can be placed in a plastic cover. The protective cover has a single opening to allow insertion of the tip. When placed in an autoclave the single opening limits the flow of sterilization fluid. It would be desirable to provide an instrument tip cover that maximize the flow of sterilization fluid across the tip.